L'Amour rend aveugle
by Roudoudou
Summary: Ca te dirait qu'on prenne un appart' ensemble ? En posant cette question, Lizzie ne savait pas dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer. Une nouvelle vie, des nouvelles habitudes, une rencontre avec les Maraudeurs et peutêtre même la découverte du Grand Amour
1. Prologue

**Petit Blabla avant de commencer : **Je dois préciser que la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même tout le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter. Tout cela est la propriété de la Grande JK Rowling. Seuls quelques personnages que vous reconnaîtrez aisément m'appartiennent.

**Prologue **

Le train défilait le paysage de la Grande-Bretagne depuis un bon moment déjà quand il commença à ralentir. Ce changement de vitesse sortie Elizabeth de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis le départ du train à la gare de Bristol. Elle était toujours dans cet état lorsqu'elle rentrait en Angleterre pour les grandes vacances. Mais cette fois, le voyage était un peu particulier. Elizabeth avait 18 ans et c'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait le trajet qui séparait son collège à Dublin de sa maison dans la banlieue londonienne. Depuis deux jours, elle avait définitivement terminé son enseignement secondaire et au mois de septembre, elle entamerait ses études à Londres.

A cet instant, Elizabeth était traversée par une foule de sentiment contradictoire : triste, excitée, heureuse, nostalgique, anxieuse… bref, une bonne petite palette d'émotion.

Triste, parce que c'était son dernier trajet et parce qu'elle avait quitté pour de bon son collège de Dublin, où elle avait passé de merveilleuses années.

Excitée, parce que c'était son dernier trajet et qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Heureuse, parce que c'était son dernier trajet et qu'elle en avait terminé avec les cours et qu'elle pourrait désormais se concentrer sur ce qu'elle aime vraiment faire. Et puis en plus, dans quelques heures, elle retrouverait toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait sur terre.

Nostalgique, parce que c'était son dernier trajet et que ses années au collège de Dublin avaient quand même été formidables.

Et enfin anxieuse, parce que c'était son dernier trajet et qu'elle ignorait tout de la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait et qu'elle entrait désormais dans une nouvelle phase de son existence.

Enfin, le train s'arrêta en gare de Londres, trop tôt au goût d'Elizabeth. Elle n'était pas encore sure d'être prête à affronter tout ce qui l'attendrait une fois qu'elle aurait posé le pied sur le quai de la gare de King Cross… Ses genoux tremblaient légèrement. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains, comme la jeune fille courageuse qu'elle était. Elle inspira un bon coup, attrapa sa valise et quitta son compartiment.

A peine avait-elle posé son pied par terre qu'une tornade brune se rua sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle se trouvait prisonnière d'une étreinte maternelle.

« M'man ! Tu m'étouffe ! » Parvient-elle à peine à prononcer.

Sa mère, Kate, la tornade brune, serra encore un peu plus sa fille dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ma puce ! »

Elizabeth sourit.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! »

Au bout de deux minutes qui semblèrent une éternité aux yeux d'Elizabeth, sa mère la lâcha, enfin. Elle lui attrapa sa valise et la tira par la main.

« Tu viens ? Je suis garée pas très loin d'ici ! »

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth sourit (une fois de plus) à sa mère et la suivie en secouant légèrement la tête d'exaspération. Kate Edwards et son éternel entrain naturel ! A croire qu'elle avait été montée sur pile. Elle avait à peine à 40 ans mais n'avait rien perdu de ses 20 ans !

Elizabeth, aussi appelée Lizzie, lorsqu'elle rentrait en Angleterre, vivait seule avec sa mère dans une petite maison de la banlieue de Londres. Son père était mort alors qu'elle n'avait que 3 ans. Beaucoup prenaient pitié d'elle en l'apprenant. Elle se contentait de hausser les épaules. Oui, elle n'avait presque pas de souvenirs de son père. Oui, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir un père. Et alors ? Elle n'en était pas plus malheureuse pour autant. Avec sa mère, elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Ce n'est pas pour autant que son père ne signifiait rien pour elle. Au contraire. Sa mère lui parlait souvent de lui. Et elle était toujours heureuse d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur lui. C'est juste qu'elle avait appris à vivre avec, ou du moins, sans. Mais à dire vrai, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que signifiait « avoir un père ». Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de présence masculine dans sa vie.

Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu refaire sa vie, même après quinze ans. Elle considérait que dans une vie, on n'avait qu'un seul grand Amour. Et pour elle, le grand Amour avait été avec Richard Edwards. Alors tant pis si par la suite elle devait passer le reste de sa vie seule. Et puis, elle disait souvent que non, elle n'était pas seule, parce que sa fille serait toujours là pour elle.

La voiture se gara dans la rue, devant la petite maison des filles Edwards, comme les appelaient les voisins. Lizzie sourit une nouvelle fois en voyant sa petite maison qui lui avait beaucoup manqué et soupira de plaisir. Elle était de retour à la maison.

oOo

« M'man ! Tu es prête ? » Hurla Lizzie au travers de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Cinq minutes ma puce ! Je termine de me sécher les cheveux, je me fais un petit coup de maquillage et j'arrive. »

Elizabeth soupira. Sa mère en avait au moins pour une demi heure. Kate avait toujours refusé de refaire sa vie, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de passer des heures à se pomponner dans la salle de bain. Pour se moquer d'elle, Lizzie lui demandait souvent pour qui elle voulait se faire belle comme ça, à chaque fois qu'elles sortaient dîner. A chaque fois, sa mère lui répondait : « Pour ton père, ma chérie. Pour ton père. » Et Lizzie se contentait de hausser les épaules. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas sa mère. Mais elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre pour autant.

En attendant que sa mère daigne se dépêcher d'être prête, la jeune fille s'installa sur le canapé du salon, attrapa son livre du Seigneur des Anneaux et repris sa lecture. Elles seraient en retard, une fois de plus, mais Ellen et Patrick ne s'en offusqueraient pas. Ils commençaient à les connaître, enfin surtout Kate. Depuis vingt ans qu'ils étaient voisins !

Vingt-cinq minute et quarante-trois secondes plus tard, la porte était verrouillée et les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans l'allée voisine qui menait à l'entrée de la famille Evans.

La famille Evans était composée de quatre membre : Ellen et Patrick Evans, et leurs deux filles Pétunia et Lily.

Lily et Lizzie étaient toutes les deux nées la même année. Le même mois même. Et elles étaient tout de suite devenues inséparables. Il faut dire qu'avoir ses couches changées dans la même pièce, ça créé des liens. Elles avaient appris à parler ensemble, à marcher ensemble, à chanter ensemble (comme des casseroles, il va sans dire !). Elles avaient été chez la même nounou, Miss Person. Par la suite, elles avaient été dans la même école primaire. Bien évidemment, elles passaient tout leurs temps libres ensemble. Lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas chez l'une, elles étaient chez l'autre. Dans le pire des cas, elles communiquaient de fenêtre à fenêtre, ayant leur chambre en face l'une de l'autre. En bref, elles partageaient tout et étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

Pourtant, leur amitié aurait pu être compromise lors de leur onze ans, lorsque Lizzie annonça à Lily qu'elle partait faire sa scolarité en Irlande. Lily lui annonça qu'elle aussi partait loin pour le collège : elle allait en Ecosse. Et peut-être même que la distance les avait plus rapprochées que séparées, bien que Lily semblait un peu changée et qu'elle se baladait désormais tout le temps avec un bout de bois sur elle. Lizzie s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Et lorsqu'elle avait posé la question à Lily, sa meilleure amie s'était contentée de la regarder en souriant de manière mystérieuse, sans lui donner plus d'explication.

Aujourd'hui, Lily aussi était rentrée de son collège. Elle aussi en avait terminé avec sa scolarité et elle aussi allait étudier à Londres.

Lorsqu'elle appuya sur la sonnette, son cœur battait la chamade. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis dix mois ! C'est fout ce que ça pouvait être long une année scolaire.

D'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement pour laisser place à une magnifique jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts.

« Lily ! » S'écria Lizzie alors que la jeune fille dite « Lily » s'écriait « Lizzie ! ».

oOo

La soirée se passait divinement bien. Le repas avait été succulent. Comme toujours lorsque Ellen était aux fourneaux. Les filles étaient bien vite montées dans la chambre de Lily pour se raconter en détails toute leur année. Parce que bon, les lettres, c'est sympa cinq minutes, mais on n'a pas les réactions en directe ! Surtout que Lizzie voulait tout savoir de ce fameux James, le petit ami de Lily depuis quatre mois maintenant.

Elles avaient commencé à aborder le sujet « études » quand Elizabeth se décida à poser à Lily LA question qui l'obsédait depuis le début de la soirée. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que cette question, à première vue anodine, allait lui changer son existence.

« Dis Lily… ça te dirait qu'on prenne un appartement ensemble à Londres ? »

oOo

To be continued…

**Petit blabla de fin : **Ce début vous a plu ? Peut-être au contraire l'avez vous totalement détesté ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en cliquant sur le bouton "GO' ci-dessous !


	2. Ch1 où les filles trouvent un appartemen

**Petit blabla du début : **Je rappelle une nouvelle fois que les personnages et le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont la propriété de la Grande JK Rowling. Seuls quelques personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire, seul le plaisir d'écrire me motive.

Voilà le premier chapitre à la suite du prologue. Mais ne vous attendez pas à des mises à jour aussi réglières. C'est bien parce que c'est les vacances et que le chapitre était déjà prêt avant que je ne poste le prologue. Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus long parce que je bloque un peu sur la fin. Mais il y a quand même déjà une bonne partie d'écrite.

Merci beaucoup à **Cassie**, **Raphou** et **Soyinka** de m'avoir reviewé, et aussi à mes lecteurs silencieux. Les RàR devraient bientôt se trouver sur mon LJ, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil ! ;)

Sans plus tarder, la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre1 où Lizzie et Lily cherchent un appartement**

Elles avaient débuté les recherches dès le lendemain. Certes, Lily avait, au premier abord, parut hésitante. Mais finalement, elle s'était vite laissée convaincre par la proposition. Bien sûr, vivre avec Lizzie signifiait quelques complications, surtout en raison de son état de sorcière. Elle ne lui avait jamais révélé sa condition. Oui, Lizzie était sa meilleure amie. Mais c'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité sur son collège. Elle avait trop peur de la perdre. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de prévoir la réaction de la jeune fille. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Et à chaque nouvelle tentative, elle s'était dégonflée. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas eu sa place dans la maison des courageux Gryffondors… Mais maintenant qu'elles allaient emménager ensemble, elle ne pourrait plus lui cacher la vérité encore longtemps.

« Regarde Lily comme cet appartement est formidable ! Pas trop grand, ni trop petit, situé en plein centre de Londres, et le loyer n'est pas trop cher. En plus, la vue est vraiment magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Lizzie était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'éternelle enthousiaste. Elle ne voyait que des bons côtés partout. Pourtant, en toute objectivité, cet appartement était plutôt miteux. Lily était d'accord sur le fait qu'il était situé en plein centre de Londres. Mais il se trouvait justement du côté d'une avenue à forte circulation. En plus, le quartier n'était pas des plus tranquille et assez miteux. Il était vrai que la taille de cet appartementétait parfaite : elles pourraient vivre à deux sans se marcher dessus, sans pour autant avoir trop d'espace. Et pour ce qui était du loyer, encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas trop cher, car les murs tenaient à peine debout. Et ne parlons même pas de la vue : une petite cour occupée par des poubelles.

La grimace qu'elle fit dissuada Lizzie de continuer son argumentation sur les points « positifs » de cet appartement.

« Tu as raison, nous n'avons pas encore tout visité, il est trop tôt pour se prononcer. »

Et elles allèrent au prochain appartement sur leur liste. Depuis plus d'une semaine, elles ne faisaient que ça : visiter des appartements. Et aucun ne semblait convenir. Ou du moins, aucun ne semblait convenir à Lily !

Après un nouvel échec, elles s'arrêtèrent à la terrasse d'un café. Le mois de juillet était relativement chaud et elles avaient besoin de se désaltérer suite à toutes ces visites.

« Tu sais Lily, il faudra bien se décider à un moment ou un autre. Nous ne sommes pas les seules étudiantes à chercher un logement. » Commença Lizzie.

« Je sais bien, mais je n'ai eu aucun coup de cœur jusqu'à présent. Et il est important qu'on se sente bien dans l'appartement dans lequel nous vivrons. »

« Et si tu ne trouves pas L'appartement de tes rêves ? Ou s'il ne rentre pas dans notre budget ? Ou s'il n'est pas à louer ? Ou s'il… »

« N'en dis pas plus ! Je comprend ton inquiétude. Je te promet de faire des efforts, mais avoue quand même que celui de ce matin… » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'une grimace, ce qui fit rire son amie.

« Bon, je te propose d'en visiter un dernier et de laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui. Et ce week-end, on se prend une pause dans notre recherche, okay ? »

« De toute façon, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, je dois voir James ce week-end ! »

« Petit week-end en amoureux ? »

Lily rougit. Elle n'avait pas vu son petit ami depuis dix jours et il lui manquait terriblement. Après quatre mois à se voir tout le temps : en cours, dans leur salle commune, aux repas… elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour survivre sans lui. En plus, dans une semaine, il allait partir pour le reste des vacances aux Etats-Unis, chez ses cousins.

« Et alors ? Vous êtes jalouse Melle Elizabeth Edwards ? » Répliqua Lily en lui tirant la langue.

« Peut-être bien ! Bon, maintenant que Melle Lily Evans a enfin daigné terminer son verre, peut-être pourrions nous remettre en chemin pour aller visiter un dernier appartement avant de prendre un week-end bien mérité ! »

Elles laissèrent trois pièces de 1 £, ramassèrent leur sac et quittèrent la terrasse.

« Alors, où allons nous maintenant ? » Demanda Lily.

Lizzie lui fit un léger sourire mystérieux et répondit « Ici ».

Elles se trouvaient dans une rue remplie de boutiques en tout genre.

« Alors… où se trouve le numéro 11 ? »

Elles trouvèrent enfin la porte et entrèrent. L'appartement en location se trouvait au troisième étage. Elles montèrent donc l'escalier et, une fois devant la porte, sonnèrent à la porte.

Une femme, la cinquantaine, vint leur ouvrir.

« Oui ? »

Lily s'avança.

« Bonjour Madame. Je m'appelle Lily Evans et, avec mon amie Elizabeth Edwards, nous venons pour la location de votre appartement. »

La dame se dégagea de l'entrée.

« Entrez, je vous en pris ! »

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent et furent éblouie devant l'appartement qui s'offrait à elles. Il n'était pas très grand, mais incroyablement accueillant. On se sentait tout de suite chez soi. Le salon avait une forme arrondie. Sur le côté gauche, un couloir devait mener aux chambres et à la salle d'eau. A gauche, la porte de la cuisine était grande ouverte.

« Vous êtes les premières à venir visiter. » Commença la femme.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il en location ? » Demanda Lizzie.

« Depuis une semaine. Je pars dans deux semaines en Ecosse. J'ai trouvé un travail là-bas. Vous voulez visiter peut-être. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes là, je me trompe ? »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et suivirent la dame dans l'appartement. Il y avait deux chambres, pas très grandes, mais amplement suffisantes pour deux étudiantes. La salle d'eau comprenait des toilettes, un lavabo et une baignoire. La cuisine, elle, était relativement grande et permettrait aux filles de pouvoir s'y affairer sans se marcher dessus. Et bien évidemment, elles étaient déjà toutes les deux tombées amoureuses du salon.

Il était clair qu'elles venaient de trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à discuter du prix avec la propriétaire.

Après une heure de discussion, les filles prirent leur décision. Ce serait cet appartement ou rien. Le loyer était dans leurs moyens et elles se sentaient déjà chez elles. Elles devaient encore en discuter le soir même avec leurs parents respectifs, mais leur choix était fait. Elles avaient en partie discuté des termes du contrat avec la propriétaire des lieux et s'étaient mises d'accord pour revenir le lendemain matin avec leurs parents pour signer les papiers. Et tant pis si elles sacrifiaient leur samedi matin.

Le soir, en rentrant chez elle, Lily ne cessa de parler de l'appartement. Elle était conquise et ne s'arrêta à aucun moment d'en décrire le moindre détail à ses parents. Sa sœur Pétunia, contre toute attente, fut heureuse que Lily ait trouvé l'appartement de ses rêves. Peut-être cela était dû au fait que maintenant, Lily serait moins souvent chez les Evans.

Lily et Pétunia ne s'entendait pas. Elles ne se considéraient d'ailleurs pas comme des sœurs. Leur relation n'avait jamais été très bonne. Pétunia était jalouse de Lizzie qui lui piquait ses sœur. Mais la lettre que Lily reçut pour ses onze ans, lui annonçant qu'elle était une sorcière, acheva pour de bon sa relation avec sa sœur. Elle était devenue un monstre pour Pétunia. Et bien que Lily ne l'avouerait jamais, cette situation lui faisait mal. Même si elles ne s'entendaient pas, Pétunia était quand même sa sœur. Heureusement qu'il y avait Lizzie. Mais que deviendrait-elle si sa meilleure amie réagissait de la même manière que sa sœur en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière.

Un instant, la bonne humeur de Lily flancha. Mais Lily ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de pensée lugubre. Elle monta donc dans sa chambre, écrivit une longue lettre à James pour lui annoncer qu'elle serait légèrement en retard le lendemain, car elle allait signer les papiers pour son appartement. Une fois la lettre partie, elle se coucha, son sourire toujours fixé sur ses lèvres. L'appartement était vraiment génial, et elle allait pouvoir concilier sa vie de sorcière, et sa vie côté moldu. La vie était vraiment belle.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Lily était excitée comme une puce et pressa ses parents de se préparer pour être à la première heure à l'appartement pour signer les papiers. Et en passant chercher Lizzie, elle vit que sa meilleure amie était dans le même état qu'elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent donc à Londres, en compagnie de Kate, la mère de Lizzie et d'Ellen et Patrick, les parents de Lily. Deux heures plus tard, ils prirent le chemin inverse, tous les papiers signés.

OOo

L'été de Lily passa à une vitesse folle : l'emménagement dans l'appartement, les sorties avec Lizzie, les sorties avec ses amies de Poudlard, et les vacances annuelles en famille lui firent perdre toute notion du temps. Seule ombre au tableau, elle n'avait pas pu voir James très souvent et il lui manquait terriblement.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de respirer, le mois de septembre avait commencé. Ses cours pour devenir guérisseuse devaient commencer le 15. Lizzie, elle, qui faisait des études de droit, avait commencé au début de la semaine. Mais ce n'était pas tant la rentrée qui angoissait Lily. Non. Ce qui l'angoissait vraiment, c'est qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mis Lizzie au courant à propos de la magie et que le samedi soir, James et ses trois meilleurs amis Sirius, Remus et Peter venaient dîner à l'appartement. Lizzie faisait pression sur elle depuis des jours pour enfin rencontrer son petit ami, tandis que de son côté, James harcelait Lily pour enfin découvrir son appartement de Londres. Et bien sûr, James n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aborder le sujet devant ses amis, qui eux aussi voulaient découvrir l'appartement. Et la semaine passait beaucoup beaucoup trop vite au goût de Lily. Elle redoutait vraiment la rencontre Lizzie/Maraudeurs. Sans oublier que les Maraudeurs, ou en tout cas James, Sirius et Peter n'avaient jamais eu à faire à des moldus. Et ce serait un miracle si la soirée se passait sans encombres.

Mais pour l'instant, Lily se trouvait seule dans l'appartement, en train de ranger les courses dans le frigidaire et les placards. Elle aurait tout le reste de l'après-midi pour se morfondre sur son week-end à venir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle s'installa sur le canapé et relu son manuel « Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le métier de guérisseur ». Tout ce qu'elle y apprenait était passionnant et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : commencer ses cours.

Elle fût tirée de sa lecture bien plus tard, lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma. Lizzie rentrait de ses cours, et elle avait l'air épuisée. D'ailleurs, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, en soupirant fortement.

« Tu as passé unebonne journée ? » Lui demanda Lily.

« Epuisante… Et toi ? »

« Ca va. J'ai fait les courses. »

« Merci. J'avoue que j'y ai pensé ce matin en voyant nos placards désespérément vide, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de me lancer dans les folies des courses après ma journée. Je les ferais la prochaine fois ! »

Lily lui sourit en retour.

« Tu sais, c'est normal que ce soit moi qui y suis allée. Tu es en cours, moi pas. Et puis, que je sache, ce n'est pas ton copain et sa bandes d'idiots qui lui servent d'amis qui débarquent samedi soir ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Je sais bien, mais on vit toutes les deux dans cet appart', alors je trouve normal de participer moi aussi aux tâches ménagères. »

« Ne sois donc pas tant pressé d'être de corvée de courses. Tu verras quand j'aurais commencé mes cours. Ca sera beaucoup moins drôle ! »

« A ce propos, quand est-ce que tu démarre tes cours ? »

« Dans dix jours. »

« Chanceuse ! »

« Je sais ! Je sais ! »

Et elles parlèrent un peu de tout, mais surtout de rien. Et le soir tomba. Elles décidèrent de se mettre à la cuisine, ce qui dégénéra bien vite en bataille de farine, ce qui les força à se mettre au ménage, une fois leur repas avalé.

« Une vraie porcherie. » Constata Lily. « Pour peu, on ne devinerait même pas que ce sont des _filles_ qui vivent ici ! »

« Parce que tu crois que seuls les garçons ont le monopole de la porcherie ? » Répliqua Lizzie, les yeux ronds. « On voit que tu n'as jamais vu ma chambre à Dublin ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Ma meilleure amie est en fait un garçon. Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendue compte plus tôt ? » Demanda alors Lily, une main sur le cœur, comme si la nouvelle l'achevait.

« Je cache bien mon jeu ! »

Et après un clin d'œil, Lizzie, se dirigea vers le placard de l'entrée pour récupérer le balai et la serpillière. Pendant ce temps, Lily prenait une éponge pour essuyer la table.

Le ménage se fit dans la bonne humeur, et peut-être pas aussi productif qu'il aurait dû l'être. Après la farine, elles se lancèrent dans une bataille d'éponges mouillées. Heureusement, c'était encore l'été et elles ne risquaient pas trop de tomber malade.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, la cuisine ressemblait de nouveau à quelque chose et les deux filles allèrent se changer, avant de s'installer dans le canapé pour papoter avant que Lizzie n'aille se coucher.

oOo

à suivre...

**Petit blabla de fin : **Ce chapitre vous a plu ? vous a déplu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques (positives ou négatives) en cliquant sur le bouton "GO" ci-dessous !


	3. Ch2 où Lizzie rencontre les Maraudeurs

**Petit blabla du début : **Je rappelle une nouvelle fois que les personnages et le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont la propriété de la Grande JK Rowling. Seuls quelques personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire, seul le plaisir d'écrire me motive.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui a mis du temps à me convenir un minimum, parce qu'entre nous, il m'a posé pas mal de difficulté. Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicassé à **Cassie**, sans qui il serait encore à traîner sur mon disque dur, et pour un bon moment encore. Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps. Tout de suite, place au chapitre !

**Chapitre2 où Lizzie rencontre les Maraudeurs**

Le samedi arriva bien trop vite au goût de Lily. Le vendredi soir, elle était allée chez James pour leur faire un léger cours sur la manière de se comporter en parfaits moldus qu'ils n'étaient pas. Et elle devait avouer que ses « élèves » étaient des cas désespérés. Pourtant, Remus avait joué le rôle d'assistant. Ils avaient convenu de ce qu'ils devraient dire à Lizzie, et ce qu'ils devraient omettre et notamment la nature de leurs études. Lily avait elle aussi caché la véritable nature de ses études. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle faisait des études en médecine. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la même médecine que celle des moldus. Cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de lui annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle préférait attendre que la soirée avec les Maraudeurs soit passée. Après, elle verrait. Elle aurait tout le temps d'improviser.

Lizzie, de son côté, était excitée comme une puce. Elle allait enfin rencontrer le fameux James, dont Lily ne cessait de parler. Pourtant, en sept ans, elle n'en avait pas qu'entendu du bien. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, Lily ne parlait de ce James Potter que comme un garçon prétentieux et arrogant, qui lui taper sur les nerfs. Rien ne laissait présager qu'un jour elle pourrait en parler comme le garçon le plus merveilleux de la terre… Quoique c'était un peu exagéré. Même si Lily était vraiment amoureuse de James, elle connaissait ses défauts. Et la prétention était toujours d'actualité.

Elle se préparait présentement dans sa chambre. Après tout, James ne venait pas seul, mais avec ses trois meilleurs amis. Et Lizzie étant célibataire, elle profiterait peut-être de la soirée pour draguer un peu. Quoique draguer était un bien grand mot. Elle était d'une nature timide maladive dès qu'il s'agissait de garçon. Mais bon, au moins, elle pourrait essayer d'attirer leur regard, à défaut d'oser les aborder.

Elizabeth Edwards était une jeune fille brune, les cheveux légèrement ondulés, lui arrivant dans le milieu du dos. Elle avait des yeux noisettes et se trouvait plutôt quelconque. Pas moche, mais pas belle non plus. Elle n'était pas bien grande : elle mesurait 1m61. Et elle avait trois ou quatre kilos en trop. Ce qui la rendait malade lorsqu'elle voyait la taille de guêpe de Lily. Elle se sentait énorme à côté d'elle, bien que ce ne soit absolument pas le cas.

Elle grimaça une dernière fois en voyant son reflet dans le miroir et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette. Lily lui cria qu'elle allait ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, des éclats de voix arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Elle respira un bon coup et alla à la rencontre des invités.

Elle arriva timidement dans le salon et profita qu'ils soient tous les cinq en train de bavarder gaiement pour les observer. Les quatre garçons étaient plutôt mignons. Même très beau pour certains. Elle devina aisément qui était James. Lily lui avait tellement décrit qu'elle aurait pu le reconnaître si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue. Et en toute objectivité, elle pouvait dire que sa meilleure amie avait du goût. James était vraiment mignon. Restait à savoir si son caractère allait avec…

Un des autres garçons était un peu plus grand que James. Il devait peut-être faire 1m87. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient légèrement devant les yeux. Celui là était carrément beau.

Un autre, qui devait faire dans les 1m80, était châtain. Il semblait un peu plus vieux que les autres, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, et assez fatigué. Mais lui aussi était mignon. Peut-être pas autant que le premier, mais mignon quand même.

Enfin, le dernier était le plus petit des quatre. Il devait mesurer autour d'1m70, 1m72. Il s'agissait peut-être du moins beau de la bande, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un certain charme. Un charme certain même. Il avait les cheveux bruns.

Et bien sûr, Lily était rayonnante ce soir. Comme toujours.

« Hey ! Lizzie ! Viens par ici que je te présente ! »

Lizzie sourit à son amie et s'approcha.

« Alors, comme tu dois t'en douter, voici James. » Annonça-t-elle en le tenant fièrement par la taille.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Elizabeth, enfin Lizzie ! »

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance Elizabeth. » Il lui serra la main.

« Appelle-moi Lizzie ! »

« Okay Lizzie ! »

« Ensuite, lui, c'est Sirius ! »

Il s'agissait du très beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il avait d'ailleurs de magnifiques yeux gris. Il lui fit un chaleureux sourire, auquel elle répondit sur le champ. Il avait l'air très sympathique.

« Lui, c'est Remus. »

« Bonsoir Lizzie ! Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance ! »

Lizzie bredouilla un bonsoir et lui serra la main qu'il lui tendait. Son sourire fût cependant un peu moins sincère que celui qu'elle avait fait à Sirius. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais quelque chose chez Remus l'impressionnait.

« Et enfin, voilà Peter. Peter, je te présente ma meilleure amie Lizzie. »

Il lui serra la main vivement, en lui faisant un timide sourire. Lizzie en fit de même. Elle se sentait légèrement impressionnée. Pourtant, elle était chez elle. Mais les liens qui semblaient lier les cinq amis avaient l'air si fort qu'elle se sentait presque de trop. Et le fait que Lily était sa meilleure amie ne changeait rien à la situation. En plus, elle sentait que la teinte rouge qu'avaient pris ses joues n'était pas prête de s'en aller avant la fin de la soirée. Elle préféra donc s'installer sur le canapé, bientôt rejointe par un Sirius, plutôt pressé de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

Sirius avait l'air vraiment à l'aise avec n'importe quel individu. Il lui parla donc un bon moment, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, depuis combien de temps elle connaissait Lily et plein d'autres choses dans ce type là. A côté d'eux, Lily, assise sur les genoux de James qui la tenait possessivement, discutait avec Remus et Peter, en lançant de temps à autres des regards vers Lizzie.

« S'il t'embête trop, on peut venir le récupérer pour l'attacher. » Lui dit soudain James en riant.

Lizzie, trop surprise, rougit de plus belle et répondit un timide « Nonçava,ilnem'embêtepas. »

Il lui fit un sourire et retourna à sa contemplation de Lily. Ces deux-là semblaient vraiment très amoureux. Leurs mains étaient enlacées et leurs yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Elle retourna ensuite à sa conversation avec Sirius et lui demanda poliment ce qu'il faisait dans la vie.

«Jeeeeeeeeeeee… Je suis dans une école de police. »

« Ah oui ? Mon cousin aussi ! » Annonça-t-elle tout excitée.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit Sirius plutôt gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Lily ne lui avait pas dit quoi répondre dans ce genre de situation et il aurait aimé éviter de faire une gaffe. « Il est à l'école de Londres ? »

« Non. Il est à Dublin. Comme tout le reste de ma famille. Mon père était irlandais et toute sa famille vit là-bas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'y suis allée au collège. »

Lizzie ne remarqua même pas le soupir de soulagement de Sirius quand elle lui dit que son cousin était à Dublin. Il profita donc du fait qu'elle évoque sa famille pour continuer sur cette lancée. Lizzie lui raconta donc qu'elle habitait seule avec sa mère, son père étant décédé alors qu'elle était petite. Elle parla aussi de sa famille paternelle, avec laquelle elle avait de forts liens, surtout avec ses cousins, les enfants de la sœur jumelle de son père. Elle les considérait comme ses frères.

Quand Lizzie voulu en apprendre plus sur la famille de Sirius, celui-ci répondit par une grimace et lui assura que sa seule famille était ses amis. La réponse l'intrigua, mais ne voulu pas l'importuner et changea de sujet.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Remus et Peter. Apparemment, Lily et James étaient partis « jeter un œil sur le repas ».

« Ils sont plutôt partis se bécoter dans la cuisine ! » Remarqua Sirius.

Peter et Remus étaient eux aussi très sympa, mais Lizzie ne savait pas pourquoi, elle éprouvait maintenant une certaine gêne. Le regard ambré de Remus lui faisait froid dans le dos, pourtant, il était vraiment adorable. Peter, lui, était plutôt timide. Mais Lizzie voyait dans ses yeux que s'ils se connaissaient un peu mieux, ils pourraient devenir de très bons amis.

Elle les écouta surtout parler. Apparemment, ils en avaient fait voir des vertes et des pas mures à leurs profs durant leur scolarité. Et à Lily aussi. Toujours à la contrarier. Ce qui se recoupait énormément avec ce que Lily pouvait lui raconter dans ses lettres. Elle riait beaucoup. Ils étaient vraiment sympa. Et elle se demandait combien de fois elles se le diraient dans la soirée.

« On peut passer à table jeunes gens ! » Annonça fièrement Lily, arrivant dans le salon, suivie de près par James.

« James… » Commença Remus, « Tu as du rouge à lèvre sur le menton. »

Lily devint rouge écarlate, tandis que James remercia Remus de lui faire remarquer, alors qu'il s'essuyait le visage avec sa serviette, puis embrassa le nez de Lily.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'alcool aidant, Lizzie se décoinça rapidement et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à raconter quelques anecdotes plutôt embarrassantes sur Lily, ce qui lui valut un magnifique regard noir et un « Je te hais ! » de la part de sa meilleure amie. Ce à quoi elle répondit en tirant la langue :

« Mais moi aussi je t'adore ma Lily ! »

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent tous au salon, et la chaleureuse ambiance du repas continua. Lily s'était lovée dans les bras de James. A côté d'eux, se trouvait Sirius. Remus et Peter étaient chacun sur un fauteuil, tandis que Lizzie avait élu domicile sur une confortable pile de coussins posés sur le tapis.

Le jeune fille fut incroyable impressionnée par le nombre de bêtises que pouvaient proférer James et Sirius à la minute. Remus et Peter n'étaient pas mal non plus quand ils se lâchaient, et que James et Sirius leur laissaient l'occasion de placer une phrase. Ces derniers avaient la manie de monopoliser la parole.

Au milieu des bêtises racontées par James et Sirius, elle en avait un peu plus apprit sur les garçons. Elle savait déjà que James et Sirius suivait cette école de formation à la police. Elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre cet attrait pour la police. Ce n'était pas vraiment le métier qui attirait le plus les jeunes de nos jours. De son côté, Remus étudiait dans la recherche pour la criminologie. Mais pourquoi autant de métier lié à la police ? Et pour finir, Peter, avait commencé des études de recherches en chimie.

Elle apprit aussi que James avait accueilli Sirius alors que ce dernier avait fuit de chez lui à 16 ans. Puis Sirius avait acheté un appartement un an plus tôt, dans lequel James et Remus avaient emménagé à leur sortie du collège. Peter, lui, était resté chez sa mère. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir son fils partir si vite alors que son mari venait de la quitter pour une femme beaucoup plus jeune. Peter aurait pu se rebeller et aller habiter avec les garçons, mais il avait peur que sa mère ne sombre dans l'alcool. Comme elle vivait à Londres, il pouvait suivre ses études, tout en gardant un œil sur sa mère.

On lui montra même quelques photos prises à un bal à l'occasion de la remise des diplôme. Lily était vraiment magnifique : elle portait une robe beige, les cheveux remontés en une coiffure dans un style négligé. Elle était entourée des quatre garçons, tous vêtus d'un ensemble noir, un peu bizarre aux yeux de Lizzie : ces ensembles ressemblaient à des robes ! Ils étaient très beaux tous les cinq. Et leur collège semblait vraiment magnifique. Lily lui avait expliqué que la photo avait été prise dans le parc, non loin de l'entrée dans le château dans lequel se trouvait l'école.

Une autre photo les montraient au pied d'un arbre, Lily appuyée contre le torse de James alors que Sirius et Remus semblaient faire du karaoké et que Peter riait à gorge déployée face aux bêtises de ses amis.

Sur une autre encore, Lily hurlait contre le pauvre James, totalement horrifié par cette image de la furie Lily, tandis que Sirius et Remus étudiait sérieusement la scène, compatissant pour leur meilleur amie, mais ne souhaitant pour rien au monde être à sa place. Peter n'était pas sur la photo, car c'est lui qui l'avait prise.

« Mais pourquoi tu la garde sur toi cette photo, James ? » N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander Lizzie.

« Pour me rappeler de ne jamais dépasser les bornes avec Lily… Parce qu'entre nous, je ne crois pas que je supporterais encore une fois la voir s'énerver comme ça contre moi. » Lui fit part James, sur le ton de la confidence.

« Mais-heu ! Je suis pas si terrible ! » Protesta Lily.

« Ah ! C'est ce que tu crois, mais tu n'as jamais été à ma place ! Je t'assure que te voir débarquer comme une furie devant moi, les joues rouges et les yeux lançant des éclairs, ça fait peur ! »

« Mais-heu… Tu le méritais ! » S'expliqua Lily.

« Il n'empêche que le jour où on a des enfants, ilsont intérêt à être sagess ou à être plus doué que moi pour ne pas subir les foudres de sa mère. »

« Hey ! Si tu crois qu'on laissera un fils ou une fille de Maraudeur devenir sage comme une image, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil mon bon Cornedru ! Tu peux compter sur nous pour le pervertir avant même d'avoir soufflé sa première bougie ! » Protesta Sirius.

« Cccccccccccchhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuttttttttt Patmol ! Vas-y, parles-en devant Lily et tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne te laissera jamais s'approcher du bébé ! » Fit remarquer James à Sirius.

« De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, parce qu'un bébé n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ! » Déclara Lily, un peu rouge, pour tenter de clore la conversation.

Et sa tentative porta ses fruits puisque les garçons changèrent de sujet. Cependant, tout le reste de la soirée, James jeta des regards taquin à sa petite amie, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle.

Dans l'ensemble, Lizzie passa une excellente soirée et ce n'est que tard, ou plutôt très tôt que les garçons prirent congé pour rentrer chez eux. Bien sûr, leur départ prit plus de temps que prévu : essayez donc de décoller James et Lily l'un de l'autre ! Une fois les garçons partis, elles décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre le lendemain pour tout ranger : il était tard et elles tombaient toutes les deux de sommeil. Mais elles savaient à quoi elles occuperaient leur samedi matin !

oOo

To Be Continued…

**Petit blabal de fin : **Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Vous a déplu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques (positives ou négatives) en cliquant sur le bouton "GO" ci-dessou !


End file.
